Curing Virus
by MovieVillain
Summary: Having traveled to New York City, Banner goes to Gentek to be cured of the Hulk.


After having transformed into the Hulk, Bruce Banner has found himself in New York City. Having tried the curing methods of the other heroes and it didn't work, it appears he has lost hope. One morning, while looking at the newspaper, he noticed that a company known as Gentek has created something that could cure diseases like cancer. He thought that maybe it could cure him of the Hulk. This is his chance to be cure.

Having followed directions, he found himself to the Gentek building. As usual, he is wearing clothes consisting of white shirt and blue pants. When he entered the building, he noticed that even though scientists have other work of fields in it, their main field is virology, the study of viruses. Banner walks to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm Bruce Banner, and I have an appointment with a fellow named Alex Mercer."

The receptionist checks on her computer to see the list of people who are scheduled to have appointments for today. Eventually, he found Banner's name is listed.

"Okay," she said. "You will see Dr. Mercer at the topmost floor of the building."

"Thank you," he replied in a mannerly tone.

After having taken the elevator to the topmost floor, he looks for the room with the name of the scientist he will see. Eventually, he found it. He opened the door to see this scientist working on something for the company. Guessing it's a virus, he comes closer to this man.

"Alex Mercer," he started.

"Yeah?" the man replied confusingly.

"I'm Bruce Banner."

"Well, come on in, Bruce. I see you have an appointment with me, huh? Maybe we can talk about your problem while seated. In fact, I could have Karen bring us some coffee."

As the two are seated in their chairs with coffee on the table, it's time for the conversation to take place.

"So, what is your problem?" Alex said first.

Banner takes a deep breath and tried his best to reply in a calm manner.

"Well, Alex, have you watched the news about the Hulk?"

"Yeah, so what about it?" Alex could feel that there is something about him that is strange enough.

"The truth is, I'm him."

The words coming out of his mouth have surprised him. Alex never thought that for this morning, he will have an appointment with the Hulk, the rampaging monster. He just stayed calm and talks as conspicuously as possible.

"Is that why you wanted to have an appointment with me?"

"Yes," Banner replied. "I heard you have created something to cure me of him."

Alex takes a sip of his coffee and went back to the conversation.

"Why yes, I have. It's called the Blacklight Virus."

"And this virus can cure me of the Hulk?"

"Well, let's try that right now. In fact, I got a machine to transfer all the gamma energy you have to turn into that monster and place it on the virus. That way, it could experiment if it could be ridden by the virus."

Alex gives Banner a tour of his lab. Besides of showing his creation, he has showed him the machine that he could use to cure himself of the Hulk. Banner sits down and Alex activates the locks should the former started to transform.

"Don't worry, Bruce," the latter stated. "Those locks are indestructible. No way the Hulk could break those."

He walks to the controls to activate his machine. The countdown will be placed in 30 seconds and the level should be placed not much higher. After the countdown, a ray has shot Banner as he begins to scream. From the moment on, the gamma radiation inside him has been transferred into the Blacklight Virus. The experiment is over.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"Yes, it did work, Bruce," Alex replied with his arms crossed. He has watched the experiment happened. He deactivates the locks to release him. "Now, let's see of how the virus could take of the radiation absorbed."

As Alex placed the virus in a microscope, the results will be viewed by a big screen. When it is viewed, it seemed to be normal.

"It worked. It worked!" Banner shouted in excitement. "I'm finally free of the Hulk!"

Suddenly, a pistol is pointed at the right side of his head. It's Alex doing this.

"Yes, it worked, Bruce," he replied with an evil smile on his face.

Banner can't believe of this. After being cured of the Hulk, he is suddenly being betrayed.

"Alex, what's the meaning of this?"

Alex took grab of the vial of the virus. While he does this, he continues to point his gun at Banner's head.

"Thank you for giving up the Hulk. You showed me that gamma radiation can be ridden by the Blacklight Virus. As of now, the Hulk is dead."

Banner gets angry for this. He has realized that he is just a pawn to Alex's plan.

"I swear I'll get you for this!"

"Too bad you won't," Alex pulled the trigger of his gun. The bullet made its way through Banner's head, killing him in an instant. He covers his body in a body bag and throws it in a dumpster. He has finally proven that gamma radiation can be ridden by the Blacklight Virus.


End file.
